


The Fem!Doctor Collection

by perfectlyrose



Series: The Femslash Collection [2]
Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: F/F, Femslash, Ficlet Collection
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2018-08-28 02:55:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 6,420
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8428684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/perfectlyrose/pseuds/perfectlyrose
Summary: A collection of ficlets featuring a Fem!Doctor.





	1. fem!ten/rose + uni roommates au

**Author's Note:**

> Pairing: fem!ten/rose  
> Prompt: uni roommates au  
> Rating: all ages

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: fem!ten/rose  
> Prompt: uni roommates au  
> Rating: all ages

“Theo, you’ve got to come out with us tonight,” Rose insisted, leaning against her flatmate’s doorway while slipping on a high heel. “It’ll be fun.”

Theo looked up from her bio textbook, loose strands of hair that had escaped her messy bun falling into face. “I’ve got an exam on Monday.”

“Yeah,” Rose said, rolling her eyes, “but it’s Friday. Live a little!”

“But I’m busy!” Her eyes were wide, almost panicked, as they flicked over her best friend who was dressed to the nines and looking rather fantastic, even if she did say so herself.

Rose huffed and put her heeled foot down and tugged at the hem of her tight black dress. “You’re coming. Get dressed.”

“Don’t have anything to wear.”

Rose eyed her up. “You could squeeze into one of my dresses.”

“Is that a good idea? You know me in heels is a disaster waiting to happen.”

Rose grinned as Theo closed her book and turned to face her completely, knowing she’d won. “If I can get you into a dress I won’t even complain if you wear your chucks.”

Theo’s grin was blinding. “Deal.”

(Rose thought she’d won but she was not prepared for her reaction upon seeing Theo in her favorite blue dress with a bit of lipstick and mascara thrown on.)

(It was a hard tug deep in her stomach, a heat that spread through her veins and showed up as a flush on her cheeks.)

(As soon as they reached the club, Rose ordered a shot and then pulled her reluctant roommate onto the dance floor.)

(Three songs and another shot later, she had her hands draped around Theo’s neck and was relishing the heat of Theo’s hands on her hips.)

(Three more songs and Rose leaned up and pressed her lips to Theo’s, acting on the impulse to take them beyond friendship that had been growing long before tonight.)


	2. fem!ten/rose + haunted house

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Fem!Ten/Rose  
> Prompt: haunted house + some kind of angst  
> Rating: K+

"Doctor?” Rose called out, backing down the abandoned hallway as she cast her eyes around for any sign of the Time Lady.  “Doctor, this isn’t funny. Where are you?”

Something scraped across the rotting hardwood floor behind her. Rose spun around, heart beating frantic rhythm in her chest, but there was no one there.

“Doctor?” she whispered, voice catching in her throat. “Please, please please, be you and not something bad.”

She pushed open the door closest to her and screamed as the floor opened up beneath her, the noise coming from her throat doing little to cover the dark chuckle that filled the space as she fell.

The Doctor’s head whipped around, brunette ponytail bouncing and hearts in her throat as she took off towards the second floor, following the sound of Rose’s screams. Whatever had trapped them in this house was doing it’s damndest to keep them apart but she wasn’t going to let it have Rose.


	3. fem!ten/rose + "i can't breathe"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Fem!Ten/Rose  
> Prompt: "I can't breathe"  
> Warnings: angst  
> Rating: all ages

Rose looked at the Doctor, eyes wild and panicked as she tried to get a full lungful of air. “Doctor,” she gasped out, words barely more than a whisper, a dull rasp that barely disturbed the stale air of the cave. “I can’t breathe.”

“I know, I know,” she said, answering her companion and trying not to let on that she was just as panicked. The Doctor’s hands pushed ineffectively at the rocks covering Rose’s chest. “I’ll have you freed in a jiffy. Oooh, remind me not to say that again.”

She wasn’t sure if the strangled sound that escaped Rose’s mouth was supposed to be a laugh or not.

“Just hold on, Rose,” the Doctor said urgently, words overloud in the small space. “Just a few more minutes. Keep breathing.”

Rose nodded, eyes slipping closed.

The Doctor moved faster than she ever had before, paying no mind to her fingernails tearing or muscles straining as she struggled to free her companion, as she raced time to save the woman she loved.

(The Doctor stopped breathing when Rose did, right when she’d managed to dislodge the rocks pinning her down.)

(She prayed to every deity she’d ever heard of in her long life as she did everything she could to coax Rose into drawing breath again, tears shimmering in her eyes as she shared the air from her own lungs and frantically started compressions.)

(She was doing everything she could and still didn’t know if it was going to be enough.)


	4. fem!nine/rose + game night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: Fem!Nine/Rose  
> Prompt: "we both want to do something fun and domestic for once but we can't decide which board game to play"  
> Rating: all ages

“I’m thinking a night in,” the Doctor said, crossing leather coated arms over her chest as she leaned against the kitchen counter.

Rose paused, mug halfway to her lips. “You feeling alright?”

She rolled her eyes. “Am I not allowed to want to relax every now and then?”

“Sure you are,” she soothed. “You just don’t usually.”

“It’s been known to happen!”

Rose snorted. “Not since I’ve been here. What were you thinking of doing?”

The Doctor watched as Rose took a careful sip of her tea, big brown eyes watching her curiously over the rim.

“Know I have some board games around here somewhere. Could play one of them,” she shrugged, “if you want.”

“Don’t know, sounds a bit domestic for you,” Rose said, tongue sneaking out to adorn the corner of her smile.

“Oi!”

“Yeah, alright, sounds good,” Rose relented. She grinned and pointed a finger at the Doctor. “But no cheating just because I don’t know the rules to all your alien games.”

The Doctor rolled her eyes again but Rose caught the smirk making the corner of her mouth twitch up before she turned to head out the door, bobbed hair swinging around her neck as she did.

Rose took the last sip of her tea and then followed her into the corridor.

“So, got an idea of what game you want to play?”

“Nope! Figured we could take a look and decide on something together. Think there’s a cupboard down here with games in it.”

The Doctor opened doors to several storage cupboards off the side corridor they were in before she found the one she wanted. She pushed the door open and then gestured for Rose to go in first.

“Wow,” she breathed as she stepped past the Time Lady.  “This is more like a room of games than a cupboard.”

“Like to have entertainment onboard.”

“Thought that’s what I was here for,” Rose said, shooting the Doctor a wink over her shoulder.

“Can hardly play board games by myself,” the Doctor shot back.

“Okay, no clue where to start. I’m just gonna have to trust your judgment.” Rose settled down on a stool that was off to one side and looked at the Doctor expectantly. “Nothing with math. It’s game night, not a school lesson.”

The Doctor turned away from the game she was reaching for, sheepish expression on her face. “Trivia?”

“Is it from a planet or time period I know?”

“Nope.”

“Then no.”

“Snakes and Ladders?”

“Really? Just plain ol’ Snakes and Ladders?”

“It’s from the 23rd century but the concept is still the same.”

“Mmm, maybe. What else do you have?”

“Scrabble, some other word games, more trivia…” she trailed off, surveying the room for more two-player games.

“Let’s just go with your futuristic Snakes and Ladders. Least there’s a chance of me beating you.”

“You just keep telling yourself that, Rose Tyler,” the Doctor said, smile sharp as she snagged the correct box off the shelf.

“What aren’t you telling me?” Rose demanded as she followed the Doctor back out of the game cupboard. “Doctor!”

The woman’s laugh filled the TARDIS corridor as she led the way to the library  to set up the game.


	5. Fem!Ten/Rose uni AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pairing: fem!ten/rose  
> Prompt: uni au - "i fell asleep on a stranger"  
> Rating: all ages

Rose stumbled into the student lounge, barely managing to stay upright on her quest for her favorite napping couch. Her room was too far away to even be a coherent thought at this point so the couch would have to do.

It only half registered that someone was already on the sofa before Rose tumbled on top of them but whoever it was didn’t wake up so Rose simply cuddled into her and let her eyes drift shut. 

She was asleep in thirty seconds flat, sparing barely half a thought to how awkward it would be to face her nap-mate when one of them woke up.

————

Theo woke up slowly, fully content to linger in the warm foggy state that she was in. She’d fallen asleep on the sofa in the student lounge after turning in the two papers that had been due today, too exhausted to make it across campus to the dorms when there was a perfectly serviceable couch available.

She moved to stretch and it was only then that Theo registered that the warmth she was enjoying was not in fact due to the pile of blankets she normally slept under but because there was a person on her.

Theo blinked down at the top of a blonde head that was settled on her chest. The girl was half on top of her, dead to the world, and a complete stranger.

 Theo used her free arm to push at the girl’s shoulder but she just made a noise and tightened her grip on Theo. Apparently she was not ready for her nap to end.

Deciding she could empathize with that, Theo mentally shrugged and then settled back into the sofa. She could do with some more sleep too. Explanations and introductions could wait until later.


	6. Fem!Nine/Rose + blind date AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> pairing: Fem!Nine/Rose  
> prompt: "My friend keeps trying to set me up on blind dates and it's gotten SUPER annoying so I'm already prepared to ha- oh wait, you're kinda cute" AU with Jack as the one setting them up  
> rating: all ages

Rose tapped her fingers on the polished surface of the hotel bar where Jack had ditched her. He’d promised her a fun night out then ambushed her with the news that he’d set up a date for her, ignoring her protests that the dates he set up for her always went terribly.

So here she was, dressed to the nines in a fancy bar waiting for a date that she didn’t want to meet but didn’t want to stand up either. Oh, she was going to _murder_  Jack.

She was contemplating ordering another drink when there was a tap on her shoulder. Rose turned, not bothering to fake a smile.

“Are you Rose?” The words came from a tall woman in a leather jacket and a jumper with a fairly thick Northern accent.

“Might be,” Rose answered, taking in the way the strong features of the woman’s face were tied together by a pair of piercing blue eyes. She hated to admit it but Jack had done good this time. “Are you the person Jack set me up with?”

She rolled her eyes. “That would be me. Bloody idiot doesn’t know when to stop.”

Rose chuckled. “That he does not. This is the third blind date he’s set me up on this month and he didn’t even tell me about this one until he swanned off from here about ten minutes ago.”

The other woman laughed and it sent little shockwaves through Rose. Oh, Jack had definitely picked a winner on the attractiveness scale.

“Sounds like him,” she said. “I’m the Doctor.”

“The Doctor?” Rose asked incredulously.

“S’what most people call me,” she said with a shrug. “Don’t much care for my name.”

“You a proper doctor, then?”

The Doctor’s eyes flickered down to Rose’s smile before she answered. “Have a couple of doctorates, yeah. Not a medical doctor though.”

“Alright then Doctor, wanna get out of here and go get chips or something? Just because Jack set us up doesn’t mean we have to do things according to plan.”

The grin that stole across the Doctor’s face was breathtaking in its brilliance and intensity. “I like you already, Rose Tyler.”

“Oi, it’s not fair that you know my whole name and I’ve only got your nickname,” Rose complained as she slid off the barstool.

“Guess you’ll just have to see if you can get it out of me at some point tonight,” the Doctor answered as they walked out, smiles wide across both of their faces.


	7. Fem!Eight/Charley + relaxing

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Fem!Eight x Charley, relaxing together on the TARDIS, pre-Zagreus.  
> Prompter: chocolatequeennk  
> Rating: all ages

“Come on, Doctor, you’ve got to have a book recommendation for me. There’s so many things here that I haven’t read yet!”

The Doctor looked up from the book she was halfway reading and took in the way Charley was staring at the nearest bookshelf, head tilted to one side and a hip cocked out as she perused.

“Well, if you hadn’t sped through my last recommendation, you wouldn’t have this problem yet,” she said, setting her book aside and standing. “I don’t think you appreciated it nearly enough.”

“It was good! Which is why I’m asking for another one. I’m sure you know all the books in your library.” Charley turned her head to smile over her shoulder at the Doctor. “And you know me so, recommend something.”

“The library surprises even me sometimes,” the Doctor admitted. She reached past Charley, velvet coat brushing against the soft fabric of her companion’s sleeve, and plucked a book of the shelf. “But this is an old favorite of mine. A new favorite for you, I would guess. Won’t be published for years yet if we go by your timeline.”

Charley took the book from her hands, letting her fingers linger against the Doctor’s when they brushed together during the exchange. “Sounds like a treat then. Thank you, Doctor.”

“Anytime.”

The Doctor turned to go back to her favorite armchair and the mildly boring book that was awaiting her when Charley stopped her with a hand on her shoulder.

“You know, you could always read it to me if you want to be sure I properly appreciate this one.”

“I could do that, couldn’t I?”

“Do you want to?”

“I rather think I do. Come on, let’s get set up somewhere more comfortable than the old sofa in here. The one in the small reading area in the back is better.”

“You never told me there was a reading area in the back of the library!” Charley complained as she followed after her.

“Well, I expected my Edwardian adventuress to have explored more.”

“Hardly have the time when you keep dragging me off on new adventures, now do I?” she shot back, nudging the Doctor’s arm.

“Haven’t heard you complain at all.”

“Then you haven’t been listening when we hit the TARDIS doors at full speed with an angry mob on our heels.”

They were still bickering when they made it to the reading area but the twin grins on their faces were more important than anything they were saying.


	8. Fem!Ten x Rose + "No, no, it's my treat"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "No, no, it's my treat"  
> Prompter: captaingrahamcr  
> Pairing: Fem!Ten x Rose  
> Rating: all ages

It was a day spent exploring a coastal English town in Rose’s own time. There were no aliens invading, no dastardly plots to foil, just a sunny day and a couple of bookstores and tiny museums to explore.

They were walking down the boardwalk as the sun started to set when Rose spotted an ice cream stand. She tugged the Doctor towards it, grinning up at the TIme Lady as she did.

“We have to have ice cream at the beach,” she insisted. 

“I bow to your beach experience,” the Doctor said, smiling down at Rose.

“It’s not like I have tons, ice cream is just a given.”

They were at the stand in a few steps, the queue being non-existent on this still chilly late spring day.

“Two 99 flakes, please,” Rose said brightly. She started reaching for the money she kept in her jeans pocket.

“No, no, my treat,” the Doctor said, digging in her own pocket. She had to have a few quid from this time period in there somewhere.

The vendor handed the cones to Rose just as the Doctor set the money on the counter. The Time Lady waved off his offer to make change and took her cone from Rose as they walked away.

Rose bumped her shoulder against the Doctor’s. “Thanks for the ice cream.”

“I know a good idea when I hear one and ice cream was definitely one.”

“Just gotta keep me around to hear all of my good ideas,” Rose said before taking a lick of her ice cream. 

“Always,” the Doctor promised cheeky grin at odds with how much she meant the words. She linked their hands once more and swung them as they continued their walk down the boardwalk.


	9. Fem!Ten x Rose + "are you sure?"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "are you sure?"  
> Prompter: anon  
> Pairing: Fem!Ten x Rose  
> Rating: all ages
> 
> Notes: set immediately post The Christmas Invasion

The Doctor was still unsure about everything. It came with the territory of being newly regenerated but this tingling, crawling sensation underneath her skin and the ache in between her hearts was more intense than she remembered. Everything seemed to bubble so close to the surface.

She wanted to run and laugh and tug Rose along by the hand, but she also wanted to slip under the console and hide from everything and everyone until things in her head slowed down a little bit.

She wondered if she was always going to be an anxious, emotional mess this entire go round or if it was a byproduct of everything still settling into place. 

The Doctor ran her hand through her hair, fingers getting tangled in the brown curls she now sported. She was out of her element here in Jackie’s flat and it wasn’t helping anything. She needed to talk to Rose, needed to pin down at least one thing.

(She wanted to use the quiet that had settled over the flat to see if Rose’s voice still sounded the same to these ears, wanted to see if she could still hear all the nuances and read her microexpressions.)

(She needed to know that Rose had meant it when she’d looked up at her and said she was still going to travel with her.)

The Doctor’s fingers were tapping out a rhythm on her bouncing leg as she tried to convince herself that she had no real reason to go wake Rose up when the woman in question trudged into the room, blanket wrapped around her and hair tangled and mussed.

“Rose!” The Doctor shot to her feet, barely remembering in time to keep her voice quiet enough to hopefully not wake Jackie.

“Hey, you’re not sleeping,” she said, stopping a few feet away from the Time Lady.

“Neither are you.”

Rose shrugged. “Couldn’t stay asleep so I thought I’d come see how you were doing.”

“Sit with me?” The Doctor asked quietly, gesturing to the sofa that was supposed to be doubling as her bed for the night.

They settled down next to each other and suddenly the silence seemed oppressive as they both searched for what to say.

The Doctor’s hearts beat faster, the tingling sensation intensifying with every tick of the clock. Things shouldn’t be so difficult, Rose was her best friend. A regeneration hadn’t changed that, at least not for her.

But what if it had changed things for Rose?

“How are you feeling?” Rose asked finally. “Thought you were still recovering and all that.”

“Well, bit out of sorts still, but not tired yet. Trying to get a handle on things.” She gestured vaguely.

“When do you think you’ll be ready to head back out there?”

The Doctor shrugged. “Dunno, not long.”

“You must miss it. Being stuck here in Mum’s flat can’t be fun for you.”

“Don’t you miss it?” the Doctor ventured.

“Yeah. Yeah, I really do.”

She could hear the wistfulness in Rose’s voice, savored it as it matched her own emotions when she thought about the universe and what was waiting out there for them.

“You are coming with me when I leave, right?”

“Of course. Thought we already said that.”

The Doctor swallowed, tried to pretend that she hadn’t been worrying about this very thing all evening. “Are you sure? I know none of this could have been easy for you and I would understand… well, I say understand but I would really like it if you-”

“Doctor, slow down,” Rose said, putting a hand on her knee. “I’m gonna keep traveling with you, alright? I made my decision a long time ago and not even you suddenly having a new face and everything without warning is going to change it.”

Rose bit her lip and looked away. “You’re still my best friend, alright? Stop worrying that I’m going to up and leave.”

“Rose Tyler.” The Doctor’s voice was full of wonder and she knew her grin was taking up her whole face. “We’re going to go so many places.”

Rose yawned and scooted over to rest her head on the Doctor’s shoulder. “Tell me about some of them?”

The Doctor started rambling on about the beaches of Ulox V and how the water was lavender and the sky a brilliant yellow. By the time she had moved on to the magnificent spires of the city of Tralt, Rose was asleep.

Carefully, the Doctor maneuvered them both to a horizontal position and kept whispering stories about all the places she wanted to take her. The buzzing beneath her skin slowly quieted as she held Rose and before she could even think about the reasons she shouldn’t (or rather, before she could convince herself of the validity of those reasons), the Doctor closed her eyes and slipped into sleep as well.


	10. Fem!Ten x Rose + uni roommates

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: uni roommates AU  
> Prompter: anon  
> Pairing: Fem!Ten/Rose  
> Rating: all ages

“Theo, you’ve got to come out with us tonight,” Rose insisted, leaning against her flatmate’s doorway while slipping on a high heel. “It’ll be fun.”

Theo looked up from her bio textbook, loose strands of hair that had escaped her messy bun falling into face. “I’ve got an exam on Monday.”

“Yeah,” Rose said, rolling her eyes, “but it’s Friday. Live a little!”

“But I’m busy!” Her eyes were wide, almost panicked, as they flicked over her best friend who was dressed to the nines and looking rather fantastic, even if she did say so herself.

Rose huffed and put her heeled foot down and tugged at the hem of her tight black dress. “You’re coming. Get dressed.”

“Don’t have anything to wear.”

Rose eyed her up. “You could squeeze into one of my dresses.”

“Is that a good idea? You know me in heels is a disaster waiting to happen.”

Rose grinned as Theo closed her book and turned to face her completely, knowing she’d won. “If I can get you into a dress I won’t even complain if you wear your chucks.”

Theo’s grin was blinding. “Deal.”

(Rose thought she’d won but she was not prepared for her reaction upon seeing Theo in her favorite blue dress with a bit of lipstick and mascara thrown on.)

(It was a hard tug deep in her stomach, a heat that spread through her veins and showed up as a flush on her cheeks.)

(As soon as they reached the club, Rose ordered a shot and then pulled her reluctant roommate onto the dance floor.)

(Three songs and another shot later, she had her hands draped around Theo’s neck and was relishing the heat of Theo’s hands on her hips.)

(Three more songs and Rose leaned up and pressed her lips to Theo’s, acting on the impulse to take them beyond friendship that had been growing long before tonight.)


	11. Fem!Nine x Rose + car broke down

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: one's car broke down and the other stopped to help  
> Prompter: waltzing-with-my-inner-geek  
> Pairing: Fem!Nine x Rose  
> Rating: all ages

“Need some help?”

Rose looked up from where she was hopelessly staring at the machinery under her car’s bonnet which was sending smoke up into the twilight sky and met the gaze of the woman with the Northern accent in the beat up blue truck who’d pulled up next to her.

She was all angles and intensity tied together with a leather jacket and Rose’s fingers itched for a sketch pad to capture her. She tucked a loose piece of hair behind her ears and wet her lips before answering.

“Could do, yeah. Know anything about fixing cars?”

“I’m a fair hand with all sorts of machinery but you’d probably be better waiting ‘til morning so you can see what’s wrong.”

Rose bit down on her bottom lip. “Yeah, that’s a good idea.”

“I can give you a lift into town, if you want.” The shrug that accompanied the words missed the mark of casual by a mile and Rose couldn’t help the grin she flashed her.

“Yeah, alright. There anywhere to get chips there? Least I can do is treat you to dinner.”


	12. Fem!Nine x Rose + meeting at a 5k

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: meeting at a 5k or marathon  
> Prompter: waltzing-with-my-inner-geek  
> Pairing: Fem!Nine x Rose  
> Rating: all ages

Rose caught her first glimpse of her before the starting gun. She was leaning against a light pole, stretching her quads out one more time. Rose couldn’t help but sweep her eyes over her slowly, taking in the defined muscles and angular face framed by pieces of dark hair that were too short to stay in the woman’s small ponytail. There was something compelling about her that completely distracted Rose from her own stretching.

She was gorgeous, yeah, but there was something more.

The other runner dropped her stretch and looked up, gaze colliding with Rose’s through the crowd, blue burning into her like they’d locked gazes a million times before. 

The other woman gave her a crooked grin and Rose looked away, blush staining her cheeks.

The announcement to get ready came over the speaker system and Rose lost track of the other runner as the crowd all pressed closer to the starting line.

The gun went off and Rose focused on finding her pace for the 5K instead of the gorgeous stranger. She was hoping to run the London marathon next year and this was another step towards achieving that goal.

When she crossed the finish line it was to a personal best time and the sight of the compelling stranger standing next to the water table, grinning at her like she’d been waiting.

She waited for Rose to catch her breath and get some water before introducing herself as the Doctor. Rose smilingly teased that “the Doctor” wasn’t a real name and to her delight, the Doctor blushed slightly before admitting that her name was Theodora but she didn’t much care for it.

Rose gave Theodora her best tongue-touched smile and nudged her with her shoulder, saying that she rather liked it but that the mystery of “the Doctor” seemed to fit brilliantly.

Theodora’s thin lips tilted up in a crooked smile and Rose felt her heart stumble over itself.

Then she stumbled over her own feet, leaving the Doctor to catch her before she hit the pavement, which she did. After that, the Doctor insisted on walking Rose back to wherever she was going if she didn’t mind, purely to make sure there was someone around to catch her if she fell again.

Rose accepted the invitation readily and started towards the bus stop as slowly as she thought she could get away with. By the time her bus pulled up, Rose had plans to meet the Doctor at her favorite chippy the next day and a giddiness rushing through her veins that was much headier than any runner’s high she’d ever experienced.


	13. Fem!Ten x Rose + you feel a lot like home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: you feel a lot like home  
> Prompter: asmilelikestarlight  
> Pairing: Fem!Ten x Rose  
> Rating: all ages

The Doctor nuzzled into Rose’s hair, pulling her closer as they cuddled on the couch.

“Something wrong?” Rose asked. The Doctor was a bit  _off_  tonight for them having a almost danger-free outing today.

“You scare me sometimes,” the Doctor admitted after a few moments, talking into Rose’s hair still.

“I’m just me, Doctor. Hardly scary.”

She just made a sound of disagreement and Rose pulled back to look her in the eye.

“Explain?” she asked, reaching for the Doctor’s hand and squeezing it.

“It’s just…” she gestured with her free hand, words not coming easily now that she couldn’t hide, now that emotions were running high.

“Just what?”

“You feel a lot like  _home_ , Rose, and I’m going to lose you someday.” The Doctor paused, swallowing hard as her eyes avoiding meeting Rose’s. “I’ve lost my home before and I don’t know how I can do it again.”

“Hey, look at me,” Rose said. Her eyes were shining, unshed tears lingering there as she waited for the Doctor. “No matter what, I’m always going to be right here.”

Rose pressed her hand to the middle of the Doctor’s chest, right between her hearts.

“My home is right here with you, too, and it always will be,” she finished.

The Doctor gathered Rose close again, burying her face in her shoulder. “How long are you going to stay with me?”

“Forever.”


	14. Fem!Ten x Rose + chips

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: fluff!  
> Prompter: megabadbunny  
> Pairing: Fem!Ten x Rose  
> Rating: all ages

“I’m hungry,” Rose complained, flopping down on the library couch and giving her best puppy dog eyes a try.

The Doctor marked her place in her book with a finger and looked across the sitting area at her companion. “And I suppose you expect me to feed you?”

“Didn’t find anything in the fridge and you’re the driver so…”

“So you decided to lodge a complaint.”

“More like put in a request.”

The Doctor grabbed her bookmark of the side table, slid it into her book and set it aside. “So where do you want to eat?” She leaned forward in her chair. “There’s a restaurant on Galivox III that I’ve heard excellent things about. It’s Neo-Italian fused with their local cuisine and is supposed to be delightfully unique.”

“Can we go tomorrow or something? I’m feeling more like comfort food tonight,” Rose answered, cutting the Doctor off before she could ramble on further.

“Chips then?”

“Definitely chips.”

“Alright then, chips it is. 2025 London again?”

“Yep! You know me so well,” Rose said, bouncing on her toes as she followed the Doctor out to the corridor.

“They’re going to start thinking we’re locals at this rate,” the Doctor teased back.

Rose just reached out and tugged on one of her curls in retaliation.


	15. Fem!Ten x Rose + "I said I love you."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I said I love you"  
> Prompter: starlightkissedsmiles  
> Pairing: Fem!Ten x Rose  
> Rating: all ages

“..and that’s why the Voluxians have their harvest festival when the moons –” the Doctor stopped suddenly, brain finally catching up with her mouth. She turned and looked at Rose, confused look on her face. “What did you say?”

Rose smiled, nerves showing in the way she clasped her hands together and shifted her weight. She looked the Doctor straight in the eye and repeated what had made the Time Lady’s brain grind to a halt. “I said I love you.”

The Doctor rocked back on her heels, letting a soft smile spread across her face as her hearts beat doubletime. “Quite right too.”

“Wanker,” Rose said with a laugh.

“You apparently love me anyways,” the Doctor said, stepping close enough to pull Rose in by her hand.

“That is what I said.”

The Doctor leaned down and pressed her forehead against Rose’s. “I love you too,” she breathed.

“Good.” Rose answered before closing the distance between them and claiming the Doctor’s mouth in a kiss.


	16. Fem!Nine x Rose + "actually... I just miss you"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "actually... I just miss you"  
> Prompter: anon  
> Pairing: Fem!Nine/Rose  
> Rating: all ages

“Can’t sleep?” The Doctor asked, looking up at her companion who had just appeared in the library doorway in the middle of the night cycle. 

Rose shrugged noncommittally and scuffed one bare foot across the floor, not making eye contact. She was in a vest top and flannel sleep trousers but it didn’t look like she’d actually made it to bed at any point.

The Doctor knew what Rose looked like after sleep, knew the way her hair was always a mess and the way her eyes were always a bit hazy. Right now, Rose was still mostly bright eyed and her hair was still as tidy as it ever was.

She closed her finger in the book to mark her place. “Come on over here, then. No better company than a fellow insomniac.”

Rose smiled at that and came over to curl up on the opposite end of the sofa.

“What are you reading?”

She showed her the cover. “Nothing like a bit of Austen by the fire to while a night away.”

Rose moved closer to look at it. “I’ve seen the film but I’ve never read it.”

“I am appalled, Rose Tyler. You’ve never read  _Pride and Prejudice_? Really?”

“Really. Film just came out though and it’s got Keira Knightley in it so I saw that. Seen the bit of the miniseries with Colin Firth in a wet shirt too.”

“I see you have your priorities right,” the Doctor said drily.

“Yup!”

Rose scooted closer still, cuddling into the Doctor’s side. “Is it good?”

“It’s a classic!”

“S’not what I asked.”

“Yes, it’s good.” Not as good as having Rose Tyler curled against her in the middle of the night without the barrier of her leather jacket in the way, but she wasn’t going to mention that. Irrelevant, it was.”

“Read to me?”

“Need a bedtime story?” she teased gently.

Rose pulled back and bit down on her bottom lip. Just when the Doctor started to really panic that she accidentally offended her, she spoke.

“Actually, I just miss you,” Rose confessed. She took a deep breath and rushed ahead before the Doctor could figure out how to make words through her shock. “S’just, I feel like I haven’t seen much of you since Jack came aboard and I miss… this. Just having time to ourselves sometimes.”

“Well, we’ve got time now. I’ve always got time for you,” she admitted. 

The Doctor didn’t know what else to say and Rose was staying silent as well, so she just tugged her back towards her and flipped to the beginning of the book and started to read.


	17. Fem!Ten x Rose + "I was just thinking about you"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "I was just thinking about you"  
> Prompter: anon  
> Pairing: Fem!Ten x Rose  
> Rating: all ages

The Doctor heard footsteps on the grating and smiled as she finished wrapping a wire.

“Rose! I was just thinking about you! What do you think about going to Ravox V again? I’m craving some of those little berry tart things we had?” She wiped her hands on her trousers and straightened, popping her head up into the room proper to look at her companion. “You know the ones that were-”

She finally found Rose and promptly closed her mouth with a click, words abandoning her. She could feel her cheeks heating, turning a bright pink. “You’re, you’re not dressed.”

Rose was wrapped in a towel, damp hair brushing her shoulders. She grinned. “Ten out of ten for observation, Doctor.”

The Doctor rubbed at the back of her neck, trying not to let her eyes linger on Rose’s bare legs. “Why aren’t you dressed?”

“Just got out of the shower and wanted to see if we were going out today or staying in so I could decide what to wear.”

“What do you want to do?”

“You said Ravox V, right?”

“Yup!”

“Alright, let’s go there if you’re done tinkering. They had good shops as well as those little berry tarts.” Rose slid off the jumpseat and started back towards the corridor that led deeper into the TARDIS. “I’ll just go get dressed. Don’t land us in a war or anything.”

The Doctor was sure she said something in response to that but wasn’t really sure what it was as she was rather more focused on Rose’s legs again and the laugh that her words had produced.

Once she was out of sight, the Doctor dragged herself back topside and replaced the bit of grating before setting the coordinates for Ravox V, just a month after they’d last been there.

Surely there wouldn’t be too much trouble after such a small amount of time in between visits.


	18. Fem!Ten x Rose + "one more chapter"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: "One more chapter"  
> Prompter: asmilelikestarlight  
> Pairing: Fem!Ten x Rose  
> Rating: all ages

The Doctor slowly trailed off in the middle of a sentence, trying to figure out if her companion was still awake. They were reading  _Pride and Prejudice_  this week and she really didn’t want Rose to miss any of it by being asleep.

“Why’d you stop?” Rose mumbled, face buried in the Doctor’s shoulder.

“Because you’re mostly asleep and missing important bits of the story.”

“I’m not asleep,” she protested. She tilted her face up to look at the Doctor, her mulish expression softened by traces of sleep.

The Doctor barely resisted the urge to kiss it off her face. “You were close though,,” she said, closing the book around the finger she was using to mark her spot. “We can pick it back up tomorrow.”

“One more chapter?” Rose pleaded, eyes wide as she squeezed with the arm she’d thrown across the Doctor’s waist three chapters ago.

The Doctor’s answering smile was soft, tender even. “One more chapter.”


	19. Fem!Nine x Rose + made up a reason to give you flowers cause i like you

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: made up a reason to give you flowers cause i like you  
> Prompter: waltzing-with-my-inner-geek  
> Pairing: Fem!Nine x Rose (AU)  
> Rating: all ages

Theo stared at the bouquet of roses and violets on her desk in consternation. It wasn’t her birthday and there wasn’t anyone who would send her flowers anyways and she had no clue where these had come from.

An appreciative whistle from behind her made her jump. “You’ve been holding out on me, Doc. Who’s the lucky lady?”

Theo crossed her arms, leather jacket creaking as she did. “You know something I don’t, Harkness? Mysterious flowers show up on my desk and you assume they’re from a woman?”

Jack grinned, not at all fazed by his friend’s gruffness. “Violets are traditionally given by women who are interested in other women to someone they want to woo. The roses speak for themselves, I think.”

Theo stepped closer to the bouquet, deciding she really didn’t need to answer Jack.. She looked for a card, hoping for a clue as to who had sent her the, admittedly gorgeous, flowers.

“So, really don’t know who sent them?” Jack asked. “Secret admirer?”

She spotted the corner of a white card and plucked it out from amongst the blooms. “Won’t be secret for long.”

Theo opened up the card and quickly read the looping script inside.

> Thought it was time to introduce myself properly. Hopefully you know what the violets mean, the other flowers are an introduction.
> 
> xx,
> 
> The Blonde You Talk to in the Lift Most Days

Theo immediately knew who it was. The woman had haunted her dreams for weeks since they’d started chatting in the evenings when they both tended to be riding the lift down to leave for the day. She was lovely and kind and funny and had the most fantastic smile and sparkling brown eyes.

She’d honestly just been hoping that she wasn’t imagining that they were flirting but she’d never expected  _flowers_. The woman,  _Rose_ , the cheeky thing, was much braver than she was.

Theo grinned down at the card.

“Like what you found out, then?” Jack’s grin was bright with knowledge and mischief.

It suddenly occurred to Theo that one, Jack wasn’t normally in this early, and two, Rose would have no clue what desk to send flowers to without help.

“I take it you know Rose, then?”

“I might. You have a message to send back to her?”

Theo scribbled something down on a piece of paper from her desk and folded it up. She plucked a couple of violets out of the bouquet and handed the flowers and note to Jack.

“If you’ll give those to her I’ll forgive you for not introducing us,” she said.

“Deal.”

(Fifteen minutes later, Theo’s phone dinged with a new message. It was from Rose, confirming that yes, she would love to get chips with her after work today.)


End file.
